Yuugi's Christmas Adventure
by MayuJun
Summary: Oneshot. Yuugi goes christmas shopping for himself. Theres only three cases of hairgel left and Seto wants it. What happens? The narrator makes them compete in a contest of course! Crack-fic.


**Yuugi's Big Christmas Adventure**

"Hey Joey look!" Tristan yelled as he looked through a Playboy Magazines. "They have Bakura on the cover!"

"Who's Bakura?" asked Joey who was buying a rubber chicken.

"… Some minor character who keeps trying to steal our screen time."

"Oh."

Yuugi, Yami, Tristan and Joey had decided to go Christmas shopping in the middle of August. At first, they decided to take the whole group, but Tea wouldn't shut up and stop doing her friendship speeches so Joey stuffed a bagel into her mouth and Tristan pushed her off a cliff. Then, Yuugi stole the rest of Tea's cards from her deck and added them to his own pile. 0.o

-Oh boy! Yuugi, they have the new UBER-HOLD ON TIGHT hair gel! That's exactly what we need- said Yami to his other self.

Yuugi frowned. -I don't know Yami, didn't we just buy some three weeks ago?-

-I used the last of it yesterday-

-Fine- sighed Yuugi and tried to grab three boxes of the hair gel but was stopped by a certain multi-billionaire.

"SETO! GIVE ME MY HAIR GEL!" demanded the short duelist.

Seto smirked and coldly replied, "No way. I need this. This is the perfect solution to make my hair all sleek and shiny."

Yuugi growled making Kaiba flinch. "Well you can kiss my perfect winning streak duelist a-"

"ATTENTION SHOPPER, ATTENTION!" interrupted a voice on the loud speaker. "THIS IS THE NARRATOR SPEAKING!"

"SHUT UP" yelled everyone in the store. "We're trying to do some last minute shopping."

The narrator groaned. What a bunch of selfish….. moving on, to the mission.

"There is a special red light sale on hair gel."

Yuugi and Seto's ears perked up.

"Today, all those who want to buy the last three boxes of UBER-HOLD ON TIGHT hairgel must enter in _the contest."_

Yuugi gasped and Seto frowned.

"What a pain," he said nonchalantly.

"And for bad sportsmanship, Seto Kaiba loses three points."

Seto's face turned an angry shade of blue. "WHAT?!" he screamed, ready to pounce on the narrator.

"Yeah. Ok, so this is how the contest starts. All characters compete in a sports contest which finally ends with a death match."

Yami gulped. –D-death match? You're doing that right?- he whispered to Yuugi.

-Oh silly Yami, that's why I have you here for?- Yuugi said in his mind.

Seto smiled. Finally, a way to kill Yuugi was showing in this gruesomely stupid story.

Suddenly, Seto and Yuugi found themselves in an arena where a big swimming pool covered nearly all of the floor.

"In this contest, both contestants must try to reach the other side in fastest time possible. READY, GET SET, GO!!"

Yuugi took off with incredible speed in the water, and arrived at the end, only to find Seto Kaiba who was sitting on the other side without a single drop of water on his body.

"Idiot," said Seto. "The narrator didn't say you had to swim across."

"RIGHT YOU ARE! THE WINNER FOR ROUND ON ISSSSS SETO KAIBA!!"

Seto:0 Yuugi:0

Seto yelled lividly, "WHAT?? ZERO POINTS? BUT I WON!!"

Narrator frowned. "You had negative three points earlier for being mean."

Seto silently seethed and Yuugi punched a wet fist in the air.

"Next contest is, the singing contest."

Microphones instantly filled the arena and the pool vanished. Yuugi found himself in dry clothes and wearing a tuxedo.

Seto, who couldn't sing for his fortune, started screeching and the crowd clutched their ears, moaning in agony.

Joey grabbed an earmuff off of the rack and yelled, "SETO NEEDS TO GET A VOCAL TRANSPLANT!"

Tristan who had fainted on the floor didn't bother replying.

Finally, after the crowd threw a can of Dr. Pepper at Seto who was knocked unconscious , it was Yuugi's turn.

-Yuugi boy, let me sing! Please o please o pleaseeeee!!- begged the pharaoh.

-Yami, if you don't win, I'll… I'll…. I'll take away your card set for a month.- threatened Yuugi.

Yami switched with Yuugi and started to sing Help in an amazing imitation of the Beatles. The crowd went wild and Tristan de-fainted and started cheering louder than ever.

"We LOVE you!" yelled the frantic fangirls. Yami ended the song and applause filled the arena.

-Wow. I didn't know you could sing- said the Yuugi in surprise.

Yami smirked. –"I" have to spend my time doing something in the puzzle you know? And there just _happens_ to be a karaoke bar in there.-

"And the singing match points go to Yuugi/Yami!!"

Seto: 0 Yuugi: 3

Seto got out of his faint and started cursing under his breath.

"And here's the last match, worth ten points" announced the narrator.

Suddenly Seto and Yuugi both had their card deck in their hands. A DUELING MATCH!

Seto grinned evily. The perfect chance was now here. A duel to the death and Seto would get the last three boxes of hairgel. Then, he would find a singing instructor. A great way to end the day.

Yuugi whispered something to Yami who was in control of the body and started laughing like heck.

"SETO, WHERE ARE YOUR PANTS!!" yelled Yami.

Seto looked down and saw well….his special spongebob boxers. Mortified, his mouth dropped by ten feet and pink covered his face.

"NARRATOR! WHAT HAPPENED TO MY PANTS!!" screamed the pants-less Kaiba.

"Don't worry Seto, take a good look at Yami as well."

Seto looked at Yami and his eyes bulged. Yami was completely pantsless as well and had on a pair of Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles boxers.

Yami glanced down and laughed. "HA! I am a pharaoh, therefore, not wearing pants makes me the Pharoah of Awesomeness!!"

Yuugi, on the other hand, was super embarrassed.

-Oh god, I should've worn your pair of boxers today. Now everyone gets to see my boxers.-

"You two must play a game of STRIP DUELING!" announced the narrator.

In the end, Seto lost almost all his clothes except for his boxers and was carried off by crazy fangirls. Yuugi took home the three boxes of hairgel and use it all up within five months, Tristan and Joey were given awards for pushing Tea off a cliff, effectively shutting her up, and Mokuba was left without a brother and sold to the slave drive.

-So Yuugi, what do we do now that we don't have anymore hairgel- asked Yami.

Yuugi frowned and pushed back his drooping hair. –Time to go Rurouni Kenshin style I guess-

Yuugi and Yami simultaneously agreed that they would need lots and lots of hair dye.


End file.
